


Fetch

by Ishmael_Autolycus



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael_Autolycus/pseuds/Ishmael_Autolycus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a comment by Lexa Doig in her interview with SlipstreamWeb about how Rommie views the <i>Maru</i> as a pet.</p></blockquote>





	Fetch

“I don’t see what you’re complaining about,” Dylan commented as the _Eureka Maru_ streaked away. “They’re just having a little harmless fun.”

“It’s- It’s demeaning,” Beka sputtered. “It’s undignified, it’s-”

“It’s actually kind of cute, when you think about it,” Trance broke in.

Beka’s jaw dropped. “Cute?” She shook her head. “You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

“Told you,” the golden-skinned alien replied.

Beka turned back to Dylan. “Look,” she said calmly, “all I’m saying is that the _Maru_ was designed and built as a freighter, a salvage ship-”

“Good boy, _Maru_ , good boy,” _Andromeda_ crooned as the _Maru_ returned, an asteroid firmly clenched in his forward AG field.

“-not a damned Labrador Retriever,” Beka wailed.

“Actually, Boss, if you’re talking about comparative levels of cognitive ability, then-”

“Harper. Shut. Up.”

“You’re right, it is kind of cute,” Harper stage-whispered to Trance as the _Maru_ dropped the asteroid in front of _Andromeda_.

Tyr looked up from his console and shrugged. “Let them play for a bit.” He blinked. “Let them play,” he repeated faintly. “Let... two machines... play.” He shook his head. “Perhaps if I were to lie down for a bit,” he murmured.

“Face it, Beka, you’re not going to win this one,” Dylan chuckled.

Beka folded her arms. “It’s undignified,” she grumped.

 _Andromeda_ flung the asteroid as far as she could. “Fetch, _Maru_ , fetch. Good boy,” she called as the freighter bounded happily away.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by Lexa Doig in her interview with SlipstreamWeb about how Rommie views the _Maru_ as a pet.


End file.
